R.A.B
R.A.B or Real Akiba Boys (リアルアキバボーイズ) is a b-boy dance unit which is known for their comedic breakdancing. They call themselves the "Otaku Dancer Team" and represents the prefecture of Akihabara.R.A.B's article on Nico Nico PediaR.A.B's Profile in their Official Site They often dance to Anime theme songs as it is their motif. R.A.B was founded by the b-boy dancer Chaka back in 2007 as a collaborative unit. It was founded to compete in a b-boy dance battle. However, Chaka doesn't involve himself when R.A.B performs in Nico Nico Douga and can be considered as an honorary member. When R.A.B started performing in Nico Nico Douga, only the trio of Atsuki, Maron and Muratomi were considered as the active members, having the nickname of RAB☆Kikaku (RAB☆企画).RAB☆Kikaku Profile Despite this, RAB☆Kikaku already performed together with Keitan and Dragon, though not as official members. It was in late 2013 when the R.A.B became a 5-member unit officially, with Keitan and Dragon being part of the crew. Although they say that they are 6 members, only 5 of them is seen in Nico Nico Douga.R.A.B's Twitter Profile R.A.B immediately rose to fame after Suzumiya Atsuki's solo dance videos became viral; a chain-reaction. With most of their videos averaging to 400k views.R.A.B's Mylist R.A.B is currently signed under Avex Entertainment Inc. as a tie-in of the voice actress Kaori Fukuhara. They're collectively known as Fukuhara Kaori to RAB (福原香織とRAB, lit. Fukuhara Kaori and RAB). Members #Suzumiya Atsuki #Maron #Muratomi #Keitan #Dragon #Chaka (Founder, Inactive) List of Dances (2007.10.15) # "Techno Break" (2011.05.17) # "Uchubito ga Hai Yore! Nyaru-ko-san OP" (2012.04.20) # "Techno Break" (2012.12.07) # "Uchubito de Kotoura-san OP" (2013.03.29) # "Uchubito de Nyaru Ko 2-ki OP" (2013.04.05) # "TIGER & BUNNY OP" (2013.11.29) # "Unbreakable Machine Doll ED" (2013.12.13) # "Ojamajo Kanibaru" (2013.12.27) # "Kill la Kill OP" (2014.01.10) # "Love Live! OP" (2014.01.24) # "JoJo OP" (2014.02.07) # "Ultra Orange" (2014.02.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2014.03.07) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2014.03.28) # "Senbonzakura" (2014.04.11) # "Love Live! Season 2 OP" (2014.05.02) # "Mekakucity Actors OP" (2014.06.15) # "Is The Order A Rabbit? OP" (2014.06.27) # "Love Live! OP (In front of the Eiffel Tower)" (2014.07.11) # "Ojamajo Kanibaru (At Japan Expo)" (2014.07.18) # "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP" (2014.07.25) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.08.01) # "Hanamayata OP" (2014.08.08) # "Sailor Moon Crystal OP" (2014.08.22) # "Free! -Eternal Summer- ED" (2014.09.05) # "Dan Dan Doubi Zuba!" (2014.09.12) # "No Game No Life OP" (2014.09.19) # "Baccano! OP" (2014.10.03) # "Engaged To The Unidentified OP" (2014.10.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.10.31) # "Kukure! Kokkuri-san OP" (2014.11.14) # "Bell Of Peace" (2014.11.28) # "Ore, Tsuinteru ni Narimasu. OP" (2014.12.12) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.12.26) # "Bell Of Peace" (2015.01.09) # "Idolmaster Cinderella Girls OP" (2015.01.23) # "A Destroyer In A Sacred Zone" (2015.02.06) # "Yoru no Yatterman OP" (2015.02.20) # "Death Parade OP" (2015.03.06) # "Please Seishun" (2015.03.20) # "Fate/Stay Night OP" (2015.04.04) # "Mitsudomae Zouryou-chuu OP" (2015.04.17) # "Mikagure School Suite OP" (2015.06.12) # "Te-kyu 4-Ki OP" (2015.07.17) # "Himono Imouto! Umaru-chan OP" (2015.08.07) # "VERSUS" (2015.09.11) # "Makura Danshi OP" (2015.09.25) # "Kekkai Sensen ED" (2015.10.23) }} Sample Video Gallery rab shirt.jpg|R.A.B wearing shirts with their logo rabandkaori.jpg|R.A.B and Kaori Fukuhara atsuki depict.png|Depiction of Suzumiya Atsuki maron depict.png|Depiction of Maron muratomi depict.png|Depiction of Muratomi keitan depict.png|Depiction of Keitan dragon depict.png|Depiction of Dragon Ari ki muratomi dragon rab.jpg|Muratomi and Dragon With Ari 。Ki Trivia *They have appeared in various live performances alongside Nakagawa Shoko and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * They appeared in one of the YouTube Rewind 2014 Easter eggs. External Links *Twitter *Official Website *Official Website on Avex *RAB☆Kikaku Blog (Inactive) Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite